Revenge and Redemption: Part II
by Jane Poirot
Summary: Ookami Kakushi, continuation of Part 1: With his goals now refocused on his revenge, the tension between Sakaki and Nemuru rises up and bubbles over at the beginning of a new year, and both end up in greater danger than ever before. Where will it all lead and how will it ultimately end?
1. Into the Light

Disclaimer: As usual, nothing is mine. Ookami Kakushi is property of Ryukishi07 and PeachPit. All song titles and lyric excerpts that may or may not be used are property of their respective owners. It is strongly recommended you read "Revenge and Redemption: Part I" before reading this; however, I have included a quick recap in case you are still curious, or in case you've read the original and want to refresh your memory. Also, if you're like me and are in the habit of looking up chapter titles before reading ahead, and if you come across this while it's in the process of being written or when it's completed, be warned that _**you could be spoiled**_.

In this case "Into the Light" refers to the Kokia song, which I would highly recommend to listen to during the wedding itself.

* * *

_Quick recap:  
_

_At the same time Sakaki is turned into a Kamibito by a fallen one, Tatsuya Kasai, a man proclaiming himself to be Eiji Kasai's older brother, began a small company called "Project Hassaku.", with the main idea being to research a form of surgery that could cure the Kamibito's condition, though the exact details of this "research" are not known to the public, nor even to many of his own employees. Sakaki agreed to become Tatsuya's assistant in exchange for Kaori being first in line for the surgery, desperately hoping to cure her of her terminal illness. Over the next few months, Sakaki and Kaori's love bloomed, and Sakaki and Nemuru's enmity flared up. After learning that Nemuru has temporarily taken Kaori off the list until the surgery is proven safe, Sakaki decides to pick up where his revenge left off with Tatsuya's help, certain that this will turn his life around-and little does he know how true this will turn out to be...  
_

* * *

_January 15, 1984_

Weddings are two things: Very beautiful and very stressful. As the Kuzumi household rushed to prepare for Kaori's wedding, it was looking to be the latter. Kaori, who had spent the night at the Kuzumi apartment (she herself did not subscribe to the "bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" superstition but Masaaki had insisted), sat at the table and sipped a glass of water while Hiroshi and Mana scrambled to get ready.

"Dad, you didn't throw my suit in the wash last night, did you?" Hiroshi called out as he turned every full laundry basket upside down. It was five past seven, and he was still wearing monochrome polka-dot pyjamas. And the wedding would be on in just an hour.

"I didn't do anything!" Masaaki threw his hands, pencil, and notepad up in the air. "It's wherever _you_ put it!"

"And I'm telling you, I put it right _there!"_ Hiroshi threw his hands towards the living room couch.

"Maybe it grew a pair of legs and walked out of the apartment?" Mana dryly suggested as she yanked out a curler and tossed it aside. Now, she was beginning to understand why her mother had wanted to have her hair cut.

"Mana-chan, are you sure you don't need any help with those curlers?" Kaori asked, smiling at the sight.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Mana chirped. She frowned and tugged at another curler. She sighed and rolled over to Kaori. As Kaori gently pried the curls out of Mana's hair, she looked back on the day she had announced her engagement to Sakaki, just over a month ago…

* * *

_December 18, 1983_

"_Huuuhh~?!" Mana nearly toppled out of her wheelchair. "N—no way!"_

_Sachiko gasped and covered her mouth, her voice warbling. Hiroshi stammered, "W—w—what the-!?"_

_Kaori smiled over at Sakaki and rubbed the golden band around her left finger. It had been her idea to announce the engagement at Mana's next violin lesson, and call over Sachiko to break the news to her, too. She knew she had Sachiko's blessing, but it was a different matter with Hiroshi and Mana. Although they appeared to be getting along with Sakaki a bit better, this was probably still a bit weird to them, Kaori figured._

_Sachiko ran up to the couple and nearly bowled Sakaki over with a bear-hug. In between her sobs of congratulations, and Sakaki's stifled "Mother!", Hiroshi finally smiled and said "Um, congratulations."_

"_Yep!" Mana rolled up to them, her eyes and smile bright. "Congratulations!" She wrapped her arms around Kaori's waist. Kaori laughed, "Thank you very much. Would you and Kuzumi-kun like to be guests at our wedding?"_

"_Yep, absolutely!" Mana's head bobbed up and down._

"_Really? I mean—would our parents be okay with it?" Hiroshi asked, frowning._

"_Mmph-!" Sachiko let go and said, "Sorry, sorry." She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her wet eyes. Sakaki slithered out of her grasp and said, "So, Kuzumi…I know things have been rocky between us, but if your parents say yes, can you come?"_

"_S, sure, I guess," Hiroshi nodded. He stepped forward and shook hands with Sakaki. "Thanks."_

_As the two shook hands, Kaori caught a certain 'look' in Sakaki's eye. Oh, he was happy, quite happy. But there was something else…was it just about the fact that they were to be married? Or was something else making him happy…something she wasn't supposed to know about…?_

* * *

"Am I done yet?"

Kaori snapped back to the present. She was down to just one more curl. "Almost."

"…but the rings are in my front pocket!" Hiroshi yelled while he tossed aside the couch pillows. "I can't just wear anything else! _And_ I need to get over there and take care of everything else with Sakaki-san!"

"Wait a minute." Masaaki yanked off a dust cover on the other couch. Lo and behold, the black suit was there, smooth and intact.

"Aww, c'mon!" Hiroshi leaped on his feet. "I was gonna find it eventually!"

Kaori blinked and yawned. She rubbed her face while Mana said, "Kaori onee-chan? Are you okay?"

"Mmm? Oh, I'm just a bit tired, that's all," Kaori said, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Mana turned her head and frowned.

"Mana-chan, you really need to stop worrying about me," Kaori said as she removed the last curler. "It won't be a while until my condition takes a serious downturn for the worst. When it does, I'll let you know. No more secrets, okay?" She held the curler in her hand. "Ah, look at that: we're done!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Kuzumi-kun? Are you ready to go?" Sachiko called out.

"J—just one minute!" Hiroshi stammered as he tossed his suit over his pyjamas, wrinkling the fabric. "By the way, do you have those marriage documents?"

"Got them right here in my purse," Sachiko said, giving her leather purse a light pat. "Is Kaori-san up yet?"

Kaori stood up. "Yes, I'm right—" Without warning, she was attacked by a wave of nausea. She stopped and grabbed the chair with a gasp. The world around her was spinning, spinning, faster than a carousel…

"Kaori-san?"

"Kaori onee-chan?"

Kaori closed her eyes and took a few, deep breaths. "I'm fine," she murmured. "I'm fine."

She opened her eyes. She was still standing, and the feeling had passed. But now, Masaaki, Hiroshi, Mana, and Sachiko (who had let herself in upon hearing Kaori about to faint) were in front of her, their eyebrows furrowed.

"I just had a dizzy spell," Kaori said, cautiously letting go of the chair. "Perhaps I should have a glass of orange juice."

"And that's all?" Sachiko walked up to her. "No offense, dear, but Junichi told me of your tendency to brush off your symptoms."

Kaori nodded. "Yes, that's all. I'll get changed in a few minutes."

* * *

Sakaki stood in front of the mirror and smoothed out the front of his dark jacket, the morning sun pouring through the bedroom window. Over a thousand thoughts raced through his mind, and he couldn't concentrate on just one.

_I'm getting married…today…I'm getting married…and my revenge…when oh when is it ever going to take place…the wedding…my revenge…my—_

_Knock-knock._ "Let yourself in," Sakaki called out. He ran a comb through his gelled bangs while Tatsuya opened the door and stepped in with Mori. Both men were formally dressed for the occasions in gray suits, Tatsuya wearing a black tie, Mori blue. Tatsuya's greying brown hair was combed, while Mori's darker hair was thoroughly gelled, making the latter smell like a wet dog sprayed with perfume.

"Good," Sakaki laid the comb aside. "I'm glad you could make it."

"It's our honour," Tatsuya said with a bow. "Isn't it, Mori-kun?"

Mori forced a nod. "That it is." He shook hands with Sakaki. His palm was sweaty, his fingers bony. "Congratulations. I'm sure you and Kaori-san will be happy together." Yet he did not smile.

"Thank you." Sakaki let go of Mori's hand. He lowered his voice: "So what have you been able to find out?"

Tatsuya closed the door. "Not much. Apart from a Kushinada son committing suicide—years ago, when Shigetsugu and Juuzou were young boys—there doesn't really appear to be anything particularly noteworthy or scandalous about the Kushinada's."

"There has to be _something,"_ Sakaki said, pacing the room. "Where have you looked?"

"The family registry, medical records, school reports—just about everything," Mori piped up.

"What about the _present?"_ Sakaki asked, wringing his hands. "Have you found out anything about what the Kushinada family might be hiding in the _present?"_

"The father is ill, but there's nothing inherently suspicious about it," Mori said, scratching his head. "Apparently, his past _kamiotoshi_ duties have taken a toll on his body, but that's it."

Sakaki slammed his fists against the dresser. "Damn it, there must be _something!"_ He whipped towards Tatsuya and Mori. "What about her friends? _They_ might know something. Find a way to trick something out of them. Just don't look suspicious."

"I think we're too late for that," Tatsuya sighed. "But if you like, we can try talking to that Kuzumi boy and his sister after the ceremony. Or perhaps _you_ could?"

"Me?" Sakaki smirked. "Why would they view me any less suspiciously?"

"At this point, you'd be less suspicious than I," Tatsuya said, clasping a hand on Sakaki's shoulder. "They know what to expect from you. Not so much from me."

"What about Mori-kun?" Sakaki gestured towards Mori. _"He_ hasn't been in the spotlight, much. He could just be another co-worker to Kuzumi-kun and Mana."

"Good point." Tatsuya stroked his chin. "We shall see at the ceremony…"

The three men turned their heads at the sound of a knock. "That'll be mother and Kuzumi-kun," Sakaki muttered. "Excuse me."

* * *

Sakaki stood in the center of the living room, staring out the window at the light frost covering the rose-adorned trellis. Today, at last, he was going to get married to the love of his life. In his heart, he knew it could never replace the special day he could've had with Mieko, and sometimes he wondered what the two of them would be up to right now if she were still here. But with Kaori, this was perfect.

Outside, the guests started to arrive, and took their seats. Soon, Kaori would be arriving with Masaaki and Mana. Was the minister already here? He had to be.

"Nervous?"

Sakaki turned to his mother, who smiled warmly, trying to conceal the tears building up behind her glasses. "Yeah, a little. But it'll be worth it."

He adjusted the sleeve of his shirt, underneath the jacket. After this day, he'd finally have one piece of what he wanted, but there would be much more to come. It would come one at a time, of course. Having the chance to humiliate Nemuru Kushinada, and then possibly kill her, on this day would probably be too much to hope for.

But he was close, and he knew it. So, so close…it was just a matter of the right thing to say to Kuzumi, the right thing to slip him up, and then…

"You look like your mind is elsewhere," Sachiko remarked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Sakaki shook his head. "I still can't believe today is really happening. It feels like I'm going to wake up alone in my apartment at any moment."

Sachiko grasped his shoulder. "I can't imagine how I would've reacted on my wedding day if someone had told me your father wouldn't make it to our twenty-fifth anniversary. I'm very proud of how you've been handling yourself."

_Oh, but Kaori WILL make it to that long, mother, and maybe even to our fiftieth anniversary. Just you wait…_

"Hey, Sachiko-san. Sakaki-san."

Sakaki and Sachiko turned towards Hiroshi, who had just opened the door. He stepped in and said, "The minister's here. Kaori-san's waiting in the car. She's ready any time you are." He smiled and gave Sakaki two thumbs up.

_What the hell. I'll humour him._

Sakaki gave a quick thumb up back. He said, "Good. Tell her I'm ready."

And he had _been_ ready for five years.

* * *

Sakaki and Kaori had been legally married for two days, but that had just been a technicality—they had to file for marriage at the prefecture's office, and then produce the documentation to the minister. But even then, it hadn't felt like they were "married"; rather, they had just done what was legally necessary before the ceremony.

It wasn't until now, when they stood beneath the trellis in the low, cool wind brushed their cheeks, listening to the minister's strong voice reading from a book of Japanese poetry, that they began to feel as though they were truly "married".

Sakaki barely listened to the soft, love-themed haikus. He was too busy glancing over at Kaori. Her hair was done up in a bun, her bangs framing her forehead. Her cheeks were pale yet flushed (make-up? Excitement? Who could tell?). Her eyes kept flickering between him, the minister, and the house. And her lacy snow white dress, reaching her ankles, clung to her skin, accenting her best features. At first glance, she barely looked a day over twenty-two. She looked like a healthy young woman about to marry the man she loved, not as a sickly shadow who only had a few years to—

No. She would live. He would take down the bitch who stood between Kaori and the cure. And then, she would live.

Kaori's breathing grew shorter and she briefly shielded her eyes. Oh no. She wasn't having another spell _now,_ was she? She couldn't…

She was clutching the bouquet of roses, which shook in her hands…

Without warning, Kaori dropped the bouquet, held up one hand to her mouth, and dashed down the aisle and back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Kaori?" Sakaki called out. He turned to the minister and said, "Excuse us."

* * *

Although Kaori wasn't immediately visible when he first stepped into the house, he could tell right away she was somewhere nearby—she was retching.

The kitchen…?

Sakaki dashed towards the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Kaori, standing—or rather, crouching—above the sink, vomiting with great violence. She clutched the edge of the counter, her knuckles white.

Sakaki walked over to her and rubbed her back, waiting until she was done. Fortunately, she was done after only a few more rounds of retching and heaving. He turned the sink on and took a washcloth, wiping off that which did not go down the drain.

"Nerves?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes." Kaori nodded, still shaking. "Probably. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't be." Sakaki wiped a small bit of residue off the corner of her lips. "The night I proposed to you, I thought _I_ was going to throw up. Do you want to go back out?"

Kaori took a few deep breaths. Sakaki continued to rub her back. "Just take your time."

Kaori turned to Sakaki, took his hand, and said:

"I'm ready."

* * *

After Sakaki and Kaori came back out with the excuse that Kaori just had a small case of nerves, the wedding resumed. The minister began with:

"Kaori Mana, do you sincerely promise to take this man as your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?"

Kaori held Sakaki's hands in hers, looked up into his face and said:

"I do."

"And do you, Shunichirou Sakaki," (it had been agreed that since Sakaki was now going by "Sakaki", Kaori would join the family registry he had also created for himself upon arriving in Jougamachi three years prior) "sincerely promise to take this woman as your wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?"

For better or for worse…

In sickness and in health…

Until death do them part…

"I do."

The minister closed the book and said:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Now, it was Sakaki's turn for his hands to shake. His fingers brushed Kaori's cheeks as he brought her lips up to his. Around them, there was a solemn silence. He remembered Kaori telling him that to the Kamibito, witnessing a kiss between two people was like witnessing a vow of eternal love.

And that's exactly what they were getting.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the frosty garden of the Kushinada estate, Nemuru sat on the porch and carefully folded the delicate, blue rice paper. She often folded cranes, so why not try something different? Perhaps a rabbit? In theory, folding a rabbit wasn't much more different than folding a crane.

As Nemuru worked on the corners, her stocking feet protected from the breeze nipping at her cheeks, she realized:

_Today is the day._

* * *

_One month ago_

_Hiroshi had told her, Isuzu, and Kaname about it the next time the evening after her disastrous meeting with Sakaki. He had invited them down to his apartment after Mana's violin lesson to tell them some important news. It was so urgent, it couldn't wait another day._

_Nemuru had wondered what this news could be. Had Hiroshi, or his mother, found out something else about Sakaki and Tatsuya's plan? Was his mother going to move? Have another baby?_

_But when Hiroshi told them, it was only what Nemuru had figured out for herself earlier that day, but forgot to tell the rest of the group about in her emotional fit:_

"_Kaori-san and Sakaki-san are getting married next month."_

_Isuzu had been drinking a glass of lemonade to wash down Mana's lemon squares, both of which ended up all over Hiroshi's shirt in a spit take while she screamed "WHHHAAAAA!?"_

"_Oh my, my!" Kaname gasped, her hands flying up to her cheeks. "What could this mean?"_

"_It's probably just an innocent ceremony, nothing more," Nemuru said. She avoided bringing up Sakaki's name, her emotional wounds still fresh. "If nothing else, perhaps Kuzumi-kun could take the time to—"_

"_Crash the wedding!" Isuzu declared, slamming a fist into her palm. "We have to save Kaori-san from making a horrible mistake! Hiro-kun," she grabbed Hiroshi's arm, "you're in charge of lulling the enemy into a false sense of security! Kana-chan," she reached for one of Kaname's braids and yanked her towards the two, "you find out what the minister or priest or whatever is saying so that you know exactly when we charge in! Mana-chan," she pulled Mana out of her wheelchair and into her lap, "you give us the signal! And Nemuru-chan…ah…"_

_Isuzu realized she had run out of arms to yank people around with, so she stretched out a leg in an attempt to pull Nemuru over but only succeeded in face-planting her on the couch. "You'll…be the one to charge in and scream "I OBJECT!" " (And the funny thing, Nemuru recalled, was that Isuzu had said this phrase in English—why, she could not figure out) "And then we'll expose their plans wide open, wisk Kaori-san off her feet, and—"_

"_Tsumuhana-san." Nemuru pushed herself up. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?"_

_Isuzu's eyes darted across the group. She was holding Hiroshi, Kaname, and Mana in a squishy embrace. She let go of them and laughed, "Um, sorry! So, Nemuru-chan, what do you think we ought to do?"_

"_Nothing." Nemuru shrugged. "For now. If something else comes up—something that proves beyond a doubt that Kaori-san could be in great danger by marrying that man—then we'll intervene. But otherwise, I see no reason to."_

"_But Nemuru-chan," Isuzu's voice grew quiet, "what about what happened earlier today? Don't you think Kaori-san has a right to know about your uncle? Or at least, what he said?"_

_Nemuru bowed her head. "And you're assuming this would change her mind?"_

"_It would change mine," Hiroshi piped up._

"_And it changed Atsuko's mind, too," Mana said. "When she found out Hideaki killed his mother, who was also her surrogate mother, she pushed him off that bridge and he fell in and drowned…maybe. His body was never found, so…"_

"_Atsuko…?" Nemuru frowned. "Hideaki?"_

"_Characters from that soap opera Mana loves," Hiroshi said. He added, "And it's a soap opera that's far too mature for her age."_

"_Hey, I read books!" Mana said defensively. "I know the facts of life!"_

_Nemuru raised her head and cleared her throat. "Regardless," she said, "love is blind. Kaori-san knows of his involvement at the Hassaku festival, and she's still made it to the point where she wants to live the rest of her life with him. We could, perhaps, try to talk to her and see how much she knows."_

"_I'll do it," Mana said. "I'm sure Kaori-san will listen to me." She picked up the nearby tin and said, "Who wants more lemon squares?"_

* * *

But since they were still getting married today, Nemuru wondered if Mana's talk had succeeded. Or was Kaori truly that blind?

She could only hope not.

Nemuru looked down at the origami in her hands. Her rabbit had floppy ears.

* * *

The wedding reception was held inside Kaori's house. Classical violin music played on the old gramophone while guests sat around the living room sipping tea, eating pastries prepared by Mana, and chatting. Sakaki and Kaori hung back in the kitchen, still taking in the fact that they were now..._married._

_Married._

"I still can't believe it," Kaori said as she took a carton of vanilla ice cream from the freezer. "It's like we're dreaming, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sakaki said, giving the sink another wipe. "Who'd have thought a chance encounter in your garden would lead to this day?"

"At the time, I thought I would just enjoy having tea with such a handsome, but sad, young man," Kaori said. She opened the cutlery drawer and got out the biggest spoon she could find. "You've been so good to me these past few months. I can't thank you enough."

She had just dug the spoon into the ice cream when she remembered something. A few days after she announced her engagement, she and Mana had had a conversation during a violin lesson…

* * *

_December 21, 1983_

"_Do you wish to try another Christmas carol?" Kaori suggested as Mana's violin bow nearly flew out of her hands._

"_Yeah, sure," Mana sighed. As she re-positioned the violin, she asked, "Hey, Kaori onee-chan? Has Sakaki-san ever talked to you about…you know…the stuff he did?"_

"_You mean at the Hassaku festival?" Kaori laid her violin aside and sat on the couch next to Mana. "Mana-chan, Junichi-kun and I agreed to put that day behind us. If you're worried about him going back to his old ways, there's nothing to worry about. He would never hurt me, and I'll make sure he won't hurt anyone else." She winked. "I can keep him in-line."_

_Mana giggled, "Yeah, I'm sure you will!" She paused, her face growing more serious. "But Kaori onee-chan…what about before that? Has he ever talked to you about anything he might have done in the days leading up to it, just so he could get back at Nemuru-chan for…?"_

_Kaori's face fell. "I am certain he's done things he's not proud of."_

"_What about Nemuru-chan's uncle?" Mana asked. "Or those few guys found dead before that? Do you think Sakaki-san might have been involved, or…?"_

_Kaori shook her head. "I don't think so. He would've told me." She muttered, "Wouldn't he?"_

"_You could just ask him," Mana said. "I'm sure he'd just say yes or no. And who knows, maybe he didn't do anything wrong after all. I'm just kind of suspicious because…"_

"_No, no, I understand," Kaori nodded. "It might not hurt to ask. I probably should've asked a long time ago."_

_But when Kaori asked him, later that evening as they prepared dinner in the kitchen, his reaction hadn't quite been what she was expecting:_

"_Why do you want to know?"_

_His voice contained neither malice nor innocence. It was flat, almost like he had somehow expected it. And he wasn't facing her when he said it—he was standing at the sink, staring at the clock._

"_I…well, I've been doing some thinking about that day at the Hassaku festival, and I hold nothing against you for it, but there were some suspicious deaths in the days leading up to it, and I just wanted to make sure you had no part in them," Kaori said, walking over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I love you, and I trust you. I just want you to answer me truthfully. Did you, or did you not, have any involvement with those deaths?"_

_Sakaki slowly turned around to face her. He looked her in the eye and said:_

"_No."_

_Something inside Kaori told her not to be satisfied with this answer, but what could she do? Either he was telling her the truth, or he was lying. But he would never lie to her…would he?_

_Of course he wouldn't._

_Kaori smiled. "That's all I needed to know. Now then, which meat should we use tonight…?"_

* * *

Should she have pressed further? Should she have gone elsewhere? Should she have asked Tatsuya or Nemuru?

No. What good would it have done? Tatsuya, from what Sakaki had told her, had a habit of dodging questions; Nemuru had a tendency to insist on fighting her own battles. And besides, how could she ever suspect him of anything? She was supposed to _trust_ him, absolutely and irrevocably. What kind of wife was she if she didn't trust her husband?

"Spoon stuck?"

"Ah, yes." Kaori dug the spoon in a bit further, but only dug up a piece that could only keep a sparrow alive. "Do we also have any Hassaku?"

"Hmm, I think we have one left," Sakaki said, searching through the pantry. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how good Hassaku might taste with ice cream," Kaori said, digging the spoon in just a bit further. "I've been craving it since this morning."

"Remind me, and I'll get some more tomorrow," Sakaki said as he took the lone Hassaku and closed the pantry doors. As he stripped off the peel, Sachiko came in and said, "There you two are! Why don't you come into the living room? I've been having such a lovely chat with Mori-kun."

"In a minute," Sakaki said. He picked apart the slices and handed each to Kaori. "Kaori's just getting a snack."

Sachiko lay her purse on the counter and took out a few, crumpled-up tissues. "So you're feeling better now?" she asked as she tossed the tissues into the waste bin.

"Yes, very much," Kaori said as she decorated the ice cream with the slices, then mixed the two together with a spoon. "Actually, I'm _starving._ It was probably just nerves."

Sakaki put the carton back in the freezer and closed the door. "I can relate," Sachiko said. "When I was about to marry Katsurou, I thought I would faint before the ceremony was over!" She chuckled, "Of course, that might have been partially from that dreadful incense."

Sachiko turned to her son and gave him a tight hug. "Congratulations, dear," she said, her voice soft. "I'm so happy you've made it this far."

Sakaki let out a tense breath. "Thanks, mother. So…you say you've met Mori-kun?"

Just then, Mana came rolling into the kitchen. "Hey, Kaori onee-chan." She rolled up to Kaori and shook her hand. "Congratulations."

Yet Kaori could spot a certain look with Mana's eye. Silently, she was asking, "Are you sure you made the right decision?"

Kaori shook Mana's tiny, sweaty hand and said, "Thank you very much, Mana-chan." And she returned the look with a silent "Absolutely."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiroshi was sitting in the living room, which overflowed with the smell of chai-spiced tea and the sounds of laughter and chatting. So far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Was this a good sign or a bad sign? He wasn't sure which.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Hiroshi looked up. It was that smaller man who never left Tatsuya's shadow since the ceremony began. Now, Tatsuya was nowhere in sight. Was this another ploy? A trap? Just a friendly conversation? Only one way to find out.

"No, not at all." Hiroshi shook his head and scooted another seat over. The man sat down next to him and said, "I'm Mori, by the way. Shigeru Mori. You may have seen me around a few times. I'm Tatsuya Kasai's assistant—well, not his primary one like Sakaki-san, but just his general go-to guy." He tugged at his collar. "My, it's a bit suffocating in here, isn't it?"

"A little bit," Hiroshi admitted. "I don't really feel like having tea right now." He blew a strand of hair out of his eyes and adjusted his glasses. Mori spoke using "boku" pronouns, just like Hiroshi's father. Was this how he spoke all the time, or just under less formal occasions? It struck Hiroshi as an odd way for a representative of Project Hassaku to talk. Even Sakaki, Hiroshi noticed, had dropped his disparaging way of addressing other people and had adopted more formal pronouns.

"I take it you're a friend of the groom's?" Mori said.

"Sort of," Hiroshi said. "It's complicated." He laughed, "Let's just say our 'friendship' isn't exactly conventional, hahaha…"

"I believe Nemuru Kushinada spoke of you once or twice at the meetings," Mori said, loosening up his tie. "She was trying to convince us you were no longer a major threat to the Kamibito population."

"And, uh…did she succeed?" Hiroshi's voice cracked.

Mori laughed, "Of course, of course. Relax, Kuzumi-kun. Your presence isn't our first priority. Now that the seasons have changed, your scent is no longer as potent as it was in the summer. You should be safe. We'll probably have stronger medication for the Kamibito come summer."

Hiroshi's eyes wandered over to the hall leading to the kitchen. "I wonder what's wrong with Kaori-san," he said. "She's been sick before, but I can't remember her running away to be sick either."

"Probably just nerves," Mori shrugged. Then, "So…how's the weather for you?"

"I guess it's all right?" Hiroshi said. "In my old hometown, we got some snow. A little bit heavier than this, though. How much does it usually snow in Jougamachi?"

"It varies." Mori crossed his legs. "Some years, what you've seen today is the most we get; other years, it snows up to below the knees, but not much further. Once in a while, we get a blizzard, but those are very rare. Sometimes, though, our rainstorms tend to be a different story. Did you get caught in one of them?"

"Once, back in fall," Hiroshi said. "But Nemuru-san let me stop by her place for a bit, until the rain let up."

"Hmm…" Mori raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what you think!" Hiroshi quickly said, waving his hands. "We just had tea and talked! That's all!"

"I believe you," Mori said. _Still, it's suspicious how quick you were to deny anything had happened before I even said a word. This might be worth reporting back to Tatsuya-san…_

"…I should go now." Hiroshi stood up. "I must offer my congratulations to the bride and groom."

He rushed past Mori, leaving the man to wonder if, at last, Sakaki had that lead he wanted.

* * *

It was roughly a few minutes after noon that the guests convened in the dining room, ready for a hot lunch prepared by Sachiko, and a bottle of sparkling water set out by Sakaki. The bride and groom sat at the front of the table Hiroshi sat next to Sakaki, and Mana to Kaori.

Sachiko had just set the last plate down when Tatsuya stood up and clinked his glass. "May I have your attention, please?"

Hiroshi turned at the sound of Tatsuya's voice. His throat was dry, his tongue trying to conjure up saliva in his mouth.

"I most sincerely congratulate Sakaki-san on his marriage to the lovely Kaori-san." Tatsuya raised his glass in the direction of Kaori, who gave him a small smile. "Although I never took the time to find someone to settle down, I can still see identify love's blossom when I see it. May your days be filled with merriment and light."

Sakaki stroked his thumb over the gold band on his finger and shivered.

"May you find happiness in each other, and spend everyday looking forward to the life ahead of you."

Kaori raised her glass, her wrist shaking.

"And most of all, may your marriage be a good omen for not only your marriage, but the marriage of future generations." Tatsuya raised his glass. "To the bride and groom."

Hiroshi stood up and echoed, "To the bride and groom."

Mana raised her glass and added, before the glasses clinked:

"To the bride and groom."


	2. Wait

A/N: In this case, "Wait" refers to the song from Sweeney Todd…and it will hopefully be the last Sweeney Todd number.

* * *

Beneath the sheets, Sakaki and Kaori lay side-by-side, as husband and wife, their fingers intertwined, their marriage freshly consummated. It was now evening and everyone had long gone home. For the past few hours, the pair just sat in an awkward silence, still taking the moment in, before retiring to their room.

"We're married," Kaori said out loud.

"Yeah…we're married." Sakaki laughed nervously. "I still can't believe it, can you?"

Kaori stroked his cheek. "Not quite, but I think this moment right now is real, don't you?"

Her fingertips were cold. His chest was warm. "Yeah, I think so." Then, "Sorry about earlier. I got too excited."

"No, it's okay," Kaori sighed. "My breasts have been very sore lately, that's not your fault. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Sakaki frowned. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? Earlier today…"

"I'm fine, honest," Kaori insisted. She snuggled in closer and lay her head on his shoulder. She blinked and her cheeks grew damp. She laughed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Must be the emotions of today," Sakaki murmured. He rubbed her head. "I have to go back to work tomorrow. I'll think about you all day."

"Don't you do that already?" Kaori yawned and closed her eyes.

"Of course I do." Sakaki stroked her head as he thought about this. Yes, it was true. He did think of Kaori every day at work, how much he was looking forward to their future together after he ruined Nemuru Kushinada. And he also thought about how their future would be secured if or when he actually got the opportunity to _kill_ her.

But when would that opportunity arrive? He knew there was some value to Tatsuya's insistence on being patient; at the same time, though, this patience was maddening. But not yet, not yet…

"The time will come soon."

"Hmm?" Kaori's eyelids fluttered open and she looked up. "Did you say something?"

"No." Sakaki ruffled her hair. "Just get some sleep so you feel better tomorrow."

* * *

But Kaori was no better the next morning. She slept past the alarm clock which woke Sakaki up, and when he came back to check on her after getting dressed, she had disappeared. He found her in the nearest bathroom wearing a loosely-knotted bathrobe, on her knees, leaning over the toilet, shaking and breathing heavily.

"Kaori?" Sakaki stepped in just as Kaori's eyes bulged and she retched.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked, wondering whether or not to call his mother.

Kaori finished and closed her eyes. She muttered, "I'll just go back to bed. Please go."

She waited for Sakaki's footsteps to fade before sighing and slumping against the cabinet. She took a few, deep breathes and placed her hand on her stomach, knowing that if she stood up, she would bring up more bile. Although she had had a few occasions where she had an upset stomach due to a few, minor hormonal changes from her condition, she couldn't recall it being quite this bad. Right now, she just wanted to get her grandmother's old futon and plant it in the bathroom.

But ooohh, that would mean getting up and just the thought of standing up made her—

Kaori's eyes opened and she leaned over the toilet once more, preparing herself for another round.

* * *

"So how was it?" Isuzu asked Hiroshi as she, Kaname, and Nemuru stood together at the shoe lockers. "Did she change her mind after all?"

"No, Kaori-san still went through with it," Hiroshi said, slipping off his wet boots. "Tatsuya-san and some of Sakaki-san's co-workers were there, but other than that not much else happened."

Isuzu's smile fell. "So no one madly declared their love for the bride or groom at the last second? Nobody made a dramatic discovery? Nothing?"

"Suzu-chan, not every wedding has to be so melodramatic," Kaname chirped, tugging on her school shoes.

"Mooo~, I was so sure _something_ was going to happen," Isuzu pouted.

"But let's consider both ourselves and Kaori-san lucky that nothing _did_ happen," Nemuru pointed out. She bent over to straighten out her stockings. Hiroshi turned to her, then quickly looked back at Isuzu and Kaname.

"Actually," Hiroshi said, "come to think of it, there was just _one_ thing, but it wasn't _that_ major. At the altar, Kaori-san suddenly ran back into the house, and Sakaki-san ran in after her. When they came back out, she looked flustered. Sakaki-san said something about her having nerves. I think she might've been sick."

"Oh dear," Kaname sighed, twisting a braid. "Was it pre-wedding jitters? Is even she starting to doubt their union?"

"I don't know, Mana said Kaori-san was determined to go through with the wedding regardless of anyone's suspicions," Hiroshi shrugged. "I just hope it's not a sign her condition is worsening. Nemuru-san, did your uncle say anything about the symptoms of the progression of Kaori-san's illness?"

Nemuru frowned. "I do recall him mentioning that in some individuals, the reaction to the hormonal changes their body goes through can leave some ill to the stomach. Although…" Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.

"What?" Hiroshi asked, touching Nemuru's arm. He realized what he was doing and quickly withdrew it. Still, this action was enough to catch Isuzu's eye.

"Hiro-kun, what was that about?" Isuzu asked.

"Oh, I…I was just trying to get Nemuru-san's attention," Hiroshi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just because she looked so shocked. Anyway, Nemuru-san…what were you thinking about just now?"

Nemuru frowned again and shook her head. "It's nothing," she said. "I need some more time to think about it before I voice my suspicions out loud; otherwise, I'm just embarrassing Kaori-san over nothing. Kuzumi-kun, the first chance you get, would it be possible for you to speak with your mother about paying Kaori-san a visit? You mentioned once that she used to be a nurse, correct?"

Hiroshi nodded. "Sure, I'll talk to her. But why?"

Nemuru remained silent.

* * *

"That's it?" Sakaki scoffed. "Just a childish infatuation? That's all you've got?"

He, Tatsuya, and Mori were sitting together in Sakaki's office, under the dim light bulb, speaking over his desk. Mori had shared what he had found out yesterday, not sure how much Sakaki would accept it or not.

"Ah, but think about the trouble that boy has caused," Mori pointed out. "Maybe, if we can exploit this fact somehow, or bring it out in the open…"

Sakaki rubbed his forehead. "If nothing else, perhaps we can somehow confirm their feelings for each other, and then have something come out of it. But how?"

Tatsuya pulled a lighter and pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "If you don't want me to, just say so."

Sakaki shrugged. "Not like I care."

"If I may make a suggestion?" Mori said. "Perhaps we could interrogate one of their friends? Or Misaki-san?"

"We could," Sakaki said, eyeing the pack. "Somehow, though, I doubt their friends could so easily open up to us. And Misaki-san is probably on their side."

Tatsuya lit up a cigarette. "Perhaps we can trick a confession out of the couple themselves." He let out a puff of smoke, leaving a scent of nicotine. Sakaki inhaled it and let out a long sigh.

"They're already suspicious of us, and if we send in Mori-kun too often he'll become suspicious, too." Tatsuya lay the lighter and the packet on the table. "If you want, you can take one."

Mori shook his head. "I'm good."

Sakaki lifted up the pack in his hands. Cigarette smoke left behind a distinctive scent. Kaori would know…

Unless he told her he picked the scent off of his co-workers.

He slid out a single cigarette between his fingers and reached for the lighter, putting the pack down. "What if one of us has a talk with the neighbourhood association, arranged for Kushinada-san to come back, but insist on bringing her father?" Tatsuya suggested.

"Not bad," Sakaki muttered. He lit up the cigarette and brought it to his lips. He took a slow inhale of hot smoke filling up his chest. He let it out with a small smile. "And as for Kuzumi-kun, we could convince the neighbourhood association to bring him here as the subject of one of our meetings. Perhaps to further discuss his role in bringing the community back together?"

"Yes, yes, but I already told him he was no longer under any scrutiny," Mori said, waving the cigarette smoke away from his face. "What do I tell him now?"

Sakaki pinched the cigarette between his fingers. He eyed Mori curiously. "What now?" he said. "You're not thinking of backing out, are you?"

Mori bit his lip. "It's just that…well…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just have this gut feeling that if we go through with this, we're getting ourselves in too deep."

"Mori-kun, if we ever get in too deep, I'll be the first to let you know, okay?" Tatsuya said with a small chuckle.

Mori began to head for the door. "Give me a minute to think about it." He opened the door and stepped outside, closing behind him.

Sakaki exchanged a glance with Tatsuya. "Theoretically, we could do this ourselves, without Mori-kun's help." Tatsuya stubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray on the desk. "But he could probably approach Misaki-san, or even Juuzou-san, without suspicion better than you or I. Any little bit helps." He paused. "Poor Mori-kun…sometimes, I pity him. A man like him has trouble finding love anywhere."

"What, he can't get muster up the courage to ask out our female co-workers or something?" Sakaki asked. He began to lift up the lighter to his cigarette.

"Actually," Tatsuya lowered his voice, "it's not _women_ he's having trouble with, if you know what I mean."

Sakaki slowly put the lighter down and began to put the pieces together in his mind. Of course. He should've suspected it. Mori had never looked truly happy whenever Sakaki brought up Kaori, and had looked downright dismal when Sakaki announced his engagement. Nor had he shown any interest in the female co-workers. And then there was the way Mori _looked_ at him…

Sakaki took out the cigarette and stubbed it in the ash tray. He stood up and headed for the door. He slowly opened it, wondering what it was he was about to do. He wasn't consciously thinking about it as he closed the door behind him and walked up to Mori, who was taking a drink from the water fountain. He just did it.

"Mori-kun," Sakaki placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'd really appreciate your help. If you helped me with just this one thing, it would make me _very_ happy."

Mori tensed up beneath his touch. Then, he lifted up his head and met Sakaki's eyes. He frowned and said, "Well…all right," he sighed, straightening up. "But we'll see where this goes. No matter what happens, try not to drag me any further into this than I already am."

Sakaki let go and the two men headed back into Sakaki's office to continue their plotting.

* * *

Kaori woke up at noon, lying on the bathroom floor with a headache, her hand still on her stomach. She grimaced and slowly sat up. The robe was slipping down her shoulders. She pulled it back up and reached for the belt, tying a firm knot. She was no longer nauseous, but now quite hungry.

Kaori stood up to her feet and wondered what to make. Did she still have any Hassaku left? Ice cream?

She dared to take one step out of the bathroom. Then another. And another.

Good. Maybe she could make it through the rest of the day.

* * *

"Ah, so Kaori-san is sick?"

"Yes. Nemuru-san suspects something might be wrong with her, but she wouldn't say what. She suggested that maybe you could talk to her."

Hiroshi was on the phone in his apartment, following up on Nemuru's request. He wasn't sure how necessary this was, but even if it was just the flu, better to be safe than sorry, right?

"Poor thing," Misaki sighed on the other line. "She just got married, she doesn't need to be sick. Come to think of it, Sakaki-san briefly mentioned that she was sick again this morning." She stopped. "This morning…" she repeated.

"What?" Hiroshi asked.

Misaki sighed, "Nothing, nothing. I have to go back tonight after supper, but I will ask Sakaki-san about her condition tomorrow. If she's still sick, then I'll try to pay her a visit as soon as I can."

"Mom, I'm just curious," Hiroshi twisted the plastic phone cord, "what do you think is wrong?"

Misaki hesitated. "Mom?" Hiroshi repeated.

"Hiroshi," Misaki said slowly, "how much do you know about the nature of Kaori-san's relationship with Sakaki-san? Apart from the fact that they got married."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiroshi asked.

"I mean…do you know if…never mind," Misaki sighed. "I'll ask her tomorrow." Then, "Hiroshi…how would you like it if I took you and your sister out for dinner this week? Maybe Thursday or Friday?"

"Sure, I'll think about it," Hiroshi said. He looked over at Mana, who was scribbling in her workbook. "Anyway, I should let you go. Keep me updated on Kaori-san, okay?"

He hung up. Mana said, "Is Kaori onee-chan feeling any better?"

Hiroshi shook his head. "No, she's still sick."

"Ah, maybe we should make her some chicken soup and bring it over," Masaaki suggested as he chopped up celery in the kitchen.

"Or maybe we could bring her some peppermint tea," Mana said, closing her workbook. She frowned. "I hope it's nothing serious. You don't think this could aggravate her condition, do you? Or that it's part of her condition? Or something else…?"

Hiroshi patted Mana on the shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll go away on its own."


	3. Not A Day Goes By

A/N: In this case, "Not A Day Goes By" refers to the Stephen Sondheim song.

* * *

Kaori's sickness did not improve the following morning. If anything, it grew worse. She woke up at six in the morning to crawl to the bathroom and stay there until Sakaki got up to wash his face, only to see Kaori leaning over the toilet and closing her eyes, hoping she had had enough for one morning.

"Kaori." Sakaki kneeled next to her. "Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor? You can come with me to work today, and you can just drop in to the nearest doctor's office, or at least make an appointment."

Kaori slowly opened her eyes. "Maybe later, okay? I just want to rest…" She winced and rubbed her back. "I feel so strange," she murmured, struggling to stay awake.

"If you won't go, I'm calling mother." Sakaki stood up. Any other day, he would've called in sick and stayed home to look after Kaori. But how could he even think of such an idea when he was so close to a plan that might work? Once _she_ was out of the way, then Kaori could get the surgery she needed and become completely healthy. Maybe she'd be okay if he just called in his mother to come over for a while, just in case something went wrong. And it wasn't like he'd be at the center _all_ day, right?

"No, no, don't do that, I…" Kaori yawned and lay on the tiled floor. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute…"

Her eyelids fluttered closed. With a sigh, Sakaki covered her with a towel and walked out to call Sachiko.

* * *

"He wants _us?"_ Hiroshi asked as he and Nemuru stood outside the school building, talking to Mori. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing _too_ major," Mori said with a wave of his hand. "Tatsuya-san just wants to affirm the new medication is working. But Kushinada-san, you'll have to bring your father along, if he can make it."

"My father?" Nemuru repeated. "Why?"

"So he can have a look at our progress for himself," Mori said, ruffling up his coat. "Is he starting to ask questions at home?"

"He _does_ often question Tatsuya-san's intentions," Nemuru admitted. "But he's still quite sick and—"

"We can provide wheelchair services and stand-by medics in case something goes wrong," Mori assured her. "So what do you say?"

Hiroshi and Nemuru exchanged a glance. Between them, Mori could see, was a thick apprehension, a seeking of confirmation to go ahead between each other. Yet they weren't standing together closely, either.

Nemuru looked back at Mori. "Perhaps we can hold the meeting at my home, on the Kushinada estate. If this inconveniences Tatsuya-san, I will consider the services you offered."

"Oh, it's not inconvenience at all," Mori said with a smile. "I'll just let Tatsuya-san know, and we'll set up a date and a time. What time would work best for you? On second thought, we can talk to Tatsuya-san about that." He bowed. "Good day to you two."

Nemuru bowed back. "Good day."

As Mori turned to leave, Hiroshi whispered, "You don't think Tatsuya-san is up to something else _now,_ do you?"

"He might be," Nemuru whispered back. "But there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

* * *

It was during coffee break that Misaki dared to approach Sakaki:

"How's everything going with Kaori-san?"

"Hmm?" Sakaki took a sip of black coffee before replying, "She's sick. I don't know if it's some other part of her condition flaring up or if she has a virus or what. Say, you mentioned earlier you used to be a nurse, right? Maybe you could just quickly talk with her and see what's wrong? Mother's looking after her right now, but maybe you could stop by after work. I might have to stay here a little bit longer."

"I could," Misaki said, leaning against the counter. "But first, I'd like you to describe some of her symptoms to me, and tell me what you think."

Sakaki looked over her shoulder at Tatsuya and Mori, who were sitting together and not really drinking coffee so much as sitting with mugs in their hands. "She throws up quite a bit. She's tired when I come home. She complains about being sore all over."

"I see," Misaki murmured. "I'll go have a talk with her as soon as I can leave." She paused. "However, even after I've spoken to her, I think you'd be better off asking her about our talk yourself. I don't want to invade her privacy too much."

Sakaki looked back over at Mori, who gestured for Sakaki to come over. He said, "Just go talk to her, okay?"

He brushed past her towards Tatsuya and Mori, leaving Misaki to mutter, "Geez, Kaori-san, what do you _see_ in him?"

* * *

Misaki left at three o'clock, and headed straight for Kaori's house. When she arrived, Sachiko and Kaori were in the living room having tea and ice cream (Kaori's dish had a distinctive Hassaku slice, Misaki noted—another unfortunate sign).

"Ah, good afternoon, Misaki-san!" Sachiko said chirpily as Misaki stepped inside. "What brings you here?"

"Sakaki-san will be held over at work a little while longer, so he asked me to come home and have a talk with Kaori-san here." Misaki slid off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. "May I sit?"

"Of course you may," Kaori patted an empty cushion next to her, holding a cup of tea in the other hand. She was wearing white, fleece pyjamas and a pair of slippers. Her face was much brighter than the last time Misaki saw her. In fact, she was almost _glowing._

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Kaori asked as Misaki sat down.

Misaki inhaled the ginger scent and said, "Ahh, smells tempting, but no. I'm sorry Sakaki-san will be late."

"No, it's all right," Kaori said, shaking her head. "If he has to stay longer to help Tatsuya-san out, then I'll wait."

_Oh, Kaori-san…sometimes, you're a little TOO nice for your own good._

Misaki refrained from saying this out loud and instead said, "Does he do this a lot?"

"Sometimes, but for the past few weeks he still came home early enough to plan the wedding," Kaori said. She took a sip of tea.

"You look somewhat better than at the wedding," Misaki said. "Do you feel better, too?"

Kaori nodded. "Yes. I rested most of the day. Sachiko-san helped around the house, and prepared some small snacks for my stomach, along with this delicious ginger tea." She set aside the cup on the tea tray and picked up her bowl of ice cream. "Apart from those snacks, this is the other thing that stays down better."

Misaki hesitated. "Kaori-san…are you okay with me discussing this in front of Sachiko-san? It would seem a bit rude…"

"I'm okay with it if Sachiko-san is," Kaori said. She turned to Sachiko. "Are you?"

Sachiko and Misaki shared a look. Misaki wondered if Sachiko had her suspicions—after all, she had prepared ginger tea, a beverage that had helped Misaki, and presumably Sachiko, when they went through the same condition as Kaori—but if she did, she didn't show it. Instead, Sachiko stood up and said, "I'll leave you two alone. If you need me, I'll be upstairs."

Misaki waited for Sachiko to leave before saying, "Would you say you _crave_ Hassaku with ice cream?"

Kaori nodded. "Yes. I've had a taste for it since last week. And it helped settle my stomach after the wedding."

Misaki adjusted her glasses. "How often are you sick? What time of the day would you say it's the strongest?"

"Whenever I wake up," Kaori said, tracing her fingers along the lily patterns of the tea cup. "Sometimes, it happens up to six times a day. I spent most of yesterday in the bathroom, and I might've done so again today if Sachiko-san hadn't been here. I was still sick, but with someone else to keep company it was more manageable."

Misaki smiled and nodded. "Yes, I've often found that to be true. Sakaki-san mentioned you complain about being sore."

"Oh, do I?" Kaori frowned. "I'm sorry if I come off like that, but wouldn't _he_ be sore _too_ if _he_ were sick?"

Her voice carried an unusual snappiness to it. She blinked and said, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me back there."

"It's okay," Misaki assured her, though this small outburst just kept adding to her suspicions. "How sore would you say you are? And where are you sore?"

"My back and…my breasts." Kaori lowered her voice and her face flushed. "Especially my breasts in particular. They feel very sore and tender. Also, I'm not sure if it's related or not, but some of my bras don't fit quite as well anymore. They're just too tight."

"I see," Misaki murmured. "Sakaki-san also mentioned you're tired most of the time."

"Am I?" Kaori asked. "I suppose I do feel somewhat tired. Yesterday, when I wasn't being sick, I was sleeping."

Misaki paused. This was it. This was the big question. But how to go about it?

"Misaki-san?" Kaori lay the now empty bowl aside and slid closer to her. "You don't think my condition is worsening, do you?"

Misaki tapped her chin. "Kaori-san…would you say you and Sakaki-san have a healthy, flourishing relationship?"

"Oh very much so!" Kaori nodded with a smile.

"What I mean by that is…have the two of you been sleeping together?" Misaki asked bluntly.

Kaori's face flushed deeper. "Yes, we have," she admitted. "We both wanted it, and we both felt it was only the most natural next step in our relationship, so…well…"

"It's all right, it's all right," Misaki assured her. "Now, concerning your relationship with Sakaki-san…have the two of you been using contraception regularly?"

"Contraception?" Kaori's voice carried a hint of surprise to it. "No…no, not really. There was no need."

Misaki frowned. "I see." Then, "Kaori-san…when was your last period?"

"My last…what?" Kaori's smiled slowly disappeared. She frowned and closed her eyes. Then, she opened them and gasped. She covered her mouth as her eyes slowly widened and the full realization dawned upon her. Without uttering a single word, Misaki could see it plain as day.

Kaori had skipped her period.

"…no…" Kaori whispered, slowly shaking her head. "It can't be…the doctor said I can't…she said I…" She frowned again. "No…no, she never said I _can't,_ just that the chance is very slim. Which means…I could be…"

Misaki did not need to say it out loud. The look on Kaori's face said enough.

The two women sat in a silence broken only by the ticking of the grandfather clock. Then, Kaori buried her face in her hands and drew in a sharp breath. Misaki slid in closer and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's all right," Misaki said gently. "If you like, I can take you to your doctor at the center and have it confirmed. Maybe it's something else, but it never hurts to double check."

"What if I run into him?" Kaori muttered, hot tears falling onto her hands. "What if he figures it out? What's he going to _say?"_

"If you don't want Sakaki-san to know, I won't tell him," Misaki said. "I'll just tell him I suggested you go to the doctor, and that's it."

_Besides, he's so wrapped up in his own head now, I don't think he'll even notice._

"If it turns out you aren't, we won't say anything," Misaki went on, her heart breaking at the sound of Kaori's snuffles. "You'll just be more careful from now on, and you can come to me for contraception, okay?"

"And what if I am?" Kaori's voice choked up. "What will I tell him? I told him this might not happen, that it _couldn't_ happen. And—and he said he—he didn't want—"

"You'll deal with that if need be," Misaki said. She let go of Kaori. "Do you want me to call down Sachiko-san and talk to her about it?"

Kaori lifted her face out of her hands and shook her head. Her eyes were red and her nose was runny. "No. There's not much use in getting her excited if it's a false alarm, or if—" Her voice stopped and she reached for a tissue.

"If what?" Misaki prompted, though she had a feeling she knew what.

"If…if I don't…" Kaori gulped. "Go through with it." She blew her nose and dabbed at her eyes and cheeks.

"Very well," Misaki said quietly. "If it comes to that, I'll sneak you out of town and take you to the nearest clinic."

"But that's just it," Kaori said, crumpling up the tissue. "I don't _want_ to. Part of me had wanted to be a mother someday, and this could be my only chance, so…but then again, what right do I have to bring a person into this world whose parents might not even be able to take care of it?" Her voice strained. "Sakaki-san will go to jail eventually. And I'll die. And who will that leave? Would it even be fair of me to burden Sachiko-san by leaving her with our…our…" She couldn't finish it, and instead let out a sob.

"Kaori-san." Misaki placed her hands on Kaori's shoulders. "Deal with that if it turns out you are pregnant. Otherwise, just try to relax and not worry too much. I know that's easier said than done, but you'll make yourself sicker if you worry about it. Now then, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed and you'll go to the center with me, hmm?"

Kaori took a deep breath and said, "Very well. Thank you, Misaki-san." She took another deep breath and added, "I sincerely thank you."

She stood up, curling one arm around her stomach, and headed for the stairs. Misaki sighed and shook her head, muttering, "Oh Sakaki-san, what a fine mess you've created."


End file.
